


29-FRR-3

by florahart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cuddling, Experimentation, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, character who looks at porn, dialogue-heavy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart
Summary: K-2SO has a lot of things to learn in the early days after his reprogramming, and he's very persistent about learning them.  Particularly as relates to Cassian's porn.





	29-FRR-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hearteating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/gifts).



> In case you are a reader who prefers specific content notes, they are at the end. I don't think there is anything that gets into particularly common trigger areas, though.
> 
> Hearteating, I hope this is in the range of roughly what you were expecting. It's always hard to know how people want their robot/human sex to work...?

"K-2SO? Buddy, where are you?" Cassian rounded the corner and stopped, frowning, as he saw what K-2SO was looking at.

K-2SO looked up, then pointed one long finger at the image on the monitor. "Why do I lack this appendage, Cassian Andor? Also, what is its purpose?"

Cassian closed his eyes. "You also lack lekku, and I don't see you complaining about that."

"I wasn't complaining. It looks quite inconvenient. Additionally, it seems as though..." K-2SO pressed a control and pointed at another image. "This one is broken, and has not been repaired. I have looked through a significant portion of your library, Cassian Andor, and many of them are. Surely they are useless when deflated so. Note that I continue to wait for the answers to my questions."

"Just Cassian, K-2SO."

"Why?"

"It's my first name. Andor is my surname. Weren't naming conventions in your original programming?"

"You call me by _my_ entire name."

"I guess that is true. Would you rather I called you K-2?"

"Only if I am to call you Cassian An. I continue to wait. I may yet expire while I wait."

Cassian squinted at him. The logic was the split between parts of the name, but then-- "Well by that reasoning I should call you Tuesso, as your K is for your series, and I am series Andor, but fine, Kay. And I am certainly not explaining reproductive biology to you, no matter how dramatic you want to be."

K-2SO stared for a moment, then queried the databanks. "Ah. Copulation employs this appendage. Which is only present in males of your species. I see. I had imagined something more... dignified."

"You imagined... well, never mind that; we have work to do."

"You apparently don't have enough work to keep you from collecting hundreds of pornographic images."

"They're not porn. They're erotic, I agree, but porn would... I am not having this conversation. Find the manifest and let's get this show on the road."

"All right. But the ones that are not deflated are, according to eighty-two percent of definitional resources, pornographic."

"Still I am not having this conversation."

\--

"So this would be an act of copulation."

Cassian froze. "Technically, no," he said, mourning his rapidly-wilting erection. "This would be masturbation because I am alone. Was my hatch not secured?"

"It was, but I let myself in."

"Perhaps you considered that the reason it was secured was that this activity is private? At the end of a long day after another near brush with death?"

"Perhaps, although I will not allow you to die. On purpose, at least. However, you have no locks which I can't defeat, so I fail to see the purpose of engaging them. You might as well place up a sign: _please break in_."

Cassian gave up on jerking off and pulled the cover over himself. "So, if I hadn't locked it, you'd have stayed out?"

"Probably not. Then I'd have assumed you were reading and would have come in to determine whether for entertainment or orders."

"I see how all this helps. Greatly."

"As long as I'm here..."

"Get out."

"You've ceased masturbation, so I propose a replacement activity. I require lessons in subterfuge."

"You're not a spy."

"You _are_ a spy, and I go with you and keep you safe. Ergo, it would be useful for me to master the basics of subterfuge."

"To go with your lock-picking skills, I guess."

"Exactly!" If Kaytoo had had mobile facial features, Cassian thought he probably would have been beaming.

"No. Get out. I have masturbating to do."

"You said it was because you were alone. Also, you have had nearly twenty-three days in which to masturbate since our previous conversation, and on reflection, based on logs of auditory activity, it would seem you have done so on at least nine occasions. Based upon averages for your race, gender, and general health, the data suggests you are hardly deprived."

"Which part of get out isn't making sense to you?"

"But you are _not_ alone, as I am here."

"Still."

"Yes, still. Is there a word for self-stimulation in the presence of another?"

"Why the Force isn't sucking both of us out an airlock to preserve the galaxy from this conversation I don't know. It's still masturbation. Which I would like to return to, but alone."

"I see."

"Therefore, you will need to leave."

"I don't see why I don't get to enjoy masturbation."

"Among other things, you don't have genitals?"

"Another profound oversight of the maker. Although I suspect I would prefer ones that do not dangle so excessively as those in file 26-RCH-19." Kaytoo managed to offer a shrug despite his inflexible shoulder anatomy, and left. Cassian listened to the lock engaging, then gave himself an experimental (and ineffective) tug. Damn.

Also, wait. 26-RCH-19 was probably his single most visited file. He pulled his thin pillow over his face and sighed.

\--

"It's quite messy, isn't it?"

Cassian didn't bother opening his eyes. "Are you _joking_? I didn't even hear the hatch opening."

"The last four times you stopped when you became aware of my presence. Therefore, this time I was silent."

"Obviously."

Kaytoo seemed pleased with himself. "I entered as soon as I heard you begin. You did not want to teach me subterfuge, so I studied skulking instead."

"Skulking."

"Skulking. Sneaking. Infiltration and reconnaissance skill. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"How is it no one knows security droids have sarcasm in their codebanks?"

"Ah, no. Sarcasm came after. Curiosity, I had before."

Cassian felt for a towel, then opened one eye when he knocked his knuckles on durasteel plating. "You're a handsbreadth from my bunk."

"I chose a position which allowed for maximum observation. At this distance, the horizontal range of my optical inputs is exactly aligned with your height. Perhaps you should locate a towel."

"Oh, do you think?" Cassian leaned over and found the one on the floor to wipe off. "I probably will regret this question. What are you doing with the top and bottom of your visual range?"

"I've rerouted load and am using those circuits to calculate your heat output as a function of work in order to determine whether and how the organic body burns fuel differently in a state of sexual arousal than, for example, terror."

"It's different."

"It's not. Well, no, it is, but the graph is quite similar. Although usually when you are terrified blood does not pool quite _there_. I have an extensive data set regarding terror responses."

"No, that would be a very big hassle for running away from whatever might be chasing."

"As I noted originally: it looks inconvenient. I have been unable to determine in which state is worse."

"Hard. The rest of the time it's just ...there."

"I see." Kaytoo stood, hands at his sides, and looked at Cassian.

"That's a little creepy, you know. Standing over my bed."

"Why? I do it all the time when you're asleep."

"You—"

"Now I'm joking. I usually watch you from the hatch."

\--

“If I _had_ genitals, would we copulate between active missions? The literature, and my excellent hearing, suggest this is a common crew pastime.”

“I.” Cassian paused. “I suspect we would not, and here we are fifty days later and I continue to hate this conversation.” Not as much as he liked it, but Kaytoo didn’t need to know that. “Sex with a droid is….”

“Taboo? Difficult? Disgusting?”

“Yes.”

“Ah. So, I am disgusting to you. I believe I regret this line of questioning.”

“Wait, Kay. Wait, no. I mean. Gah. I mean, it is that there are social expectations.”

“Excellent. _Society_ deems me disgusting.”

“You in particular, no. And not everyone, but the concept of sex with beings who have no free will—”

“But I _do_ have free will.”

“I know. I put it there. Which is another problem to consider.” One he’d been avoiding looking at too closely, but if they were doing this, it was getting aired.

“You don’t find me appealing if I don’t have free will, but feel it is unfortunate that I do. Nothing about this answer improves my previous statement of regret.”

“Kay, look. It’s a problem that you have free will _because I gave it to you_ , not because you _have_ it. In some way, you are like my child. My lethal, sarcastic, criminally-trespassing child.”

“All of these things I have learned from you. Except lethality. That one is quite hard-coded.”

“Yeah, see? You learned from me.”

“And yet, I am not your child. I am your partner on the ship. You would not allow a child of my age, if we consider my age to be the period since my reprogramming, to act as pilot, mechanic, communications officer, enforcer, and occasional scout.”

“A child of that age would not be _able_ to do any of those things, I think.”

“Ergo, I am not your child. So you are neither disgusted nor constrained by the taboo of incest.”

Cassian pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. He didn’t really think of Kaytoo as his child, but that didn’t mean no one else would see it as sort of like that. “All right, so here’s my question: are you _wanting_ for sex? Besides that you will always want what another has, I ask.”

“I do _not_ always want what another has. I do not want headaches. You have headaches on average every three point eight nine days.”

“You always do want what another has, if it is a thing that would be desirable.”

“Well that’s a stupid observation. Of course I want desirable things. Want and desire are synonyms.”

“And you want sex.”

“I believe I do. It does seem messy, though. From what I have observed from a handsbreadth from your bunk.”

“I would ask if this means on a separate occasion from the one that I have seen, but I fear I don’t want to hear your answer.”

“I usually watch you from the hatch.”

“You’re not a good person.”

“I’m not a _person_.”

“Oh, no. Inorganicness isn’t the bright line on that. Moving on. You saw it’s messy, and you don’t like messy.”

“I agree. However, I have determined from your image library that methods exist with which to contain the mess, and so I am confident the problem can be solved.”

“Of course you are.”

“Am I missing critical data? It appears to me that a hardy but pressure-conducting cover minimizes fluid spatter and could also serve to decrease contaminant transfer between parties.”

“Contaminant transfer.”

“Obviously. Lubricants best suited to durasteel may be too harsh for delicate flesh, such as that found in and around the foreskin.”

“In and around…” Cassian shook his head. “Uh. I struggle to believe this is the conversation we are having, but if I humor you for a moment: where do you imagine I might place my foreskin such that this would be relevant?”

“Ah, good. You’ve come around to the agreement that you are the organic with whom I shall experiment.”

“I don’t think I have. I’m humoring you.” Although, Cassian reflected, it wasn’t like he had been repulsed by Kaytoo’s presence at his bunk; it wasn’t like he hadn’t actually thought about it.

“Of course you are. Now. Options that have occurred to me include the expedient of simply using my hand rather that your own, or the interior surface of my elbow joint. I do note that the diameter of the joint’s hole may be too large to be of use.”

Cassian tilted his head to examine Kaytoo’s elbow. “Maybe not. But, you might consider that I prefer something different.”

“I don’t understand. Would you rather my ankle? That one is definitely too large.

“No, I meant.” Cassian pursed his lips. “I still am humoring you. What if I prefer to be the one penetrated?”

“Ah. I had not considered…” Kaytoo held up one finger. “That seems considerably less complicated.”

“You want to finger me.” Cassian swallowed.

“We will need the flexible barriers. I am durasteel, but I would rather not experience the sensation of excrement quite so directly when there are no exigent circumstances requiring. Meanwhile, perhaps you should locate a companion who is prepared to penetrate you.”

There was really no answer to that since it didn’t make sense, so Cassian stared.

“I don’t know how I am to learn which of the several hundred factors available for analysis to take most seriously in my preparation if I have no opportunity to observe ahead of time. My review of the available data indicate here is a wide variety of preferences.”

“I cannot entirely believe the words about to leave my mouth, but there are condoms – barriers -- in my drawer, and even if I wanted to locate a practice partner, it’s unlikely he would be prepared to allow you to watch.”

“I would skulk.”

“Unethical.”

“Practical.”

“No. If we’re doing this, you’re learning by trial and error.”

“What if I make many errors?”

“Oh, I think I started it, by going along with this. We’ll be fine.” Actually, based on the growing buzzing sensation low in his spine, they were probably going to be more than fine, although the fleet psych contingent probably wouldn’t agree.

\--

“Is this agreeable to you?” Kaytoo stood near the foot of the bed, condom stretched over one long finger and glistening with the bioneutral lube Cassian had stocked up on in the days since Kaytoo had started to press the issue. They’d always been headed here, whether he’d been willing to say so or not, although he hadn’t expected resolution so quickly – fifty-two days since the initial question, and that with three missions in the interim.

Cassian pursed his lips and sat down, naked to the waist already as he took off his boots. “Another time, I might want to get a little fancier, but we gotta start somewhere.”

“Fancier how? Would you prefer to discuss positions? We’ve already determined who is penetrating whom.” Kaytoo came a little bit nearer, looming, and Cassian licked his lips.

“Fancier: this time I probably must be able to explain things? But another time, it might be that we can go with more flow, less structure.” He took off his trousers, keeping his underwear for reasons he couldn’t really make sense of.

“More flow.” Kaytoo nodded. “Less explaining, so less talking for you. I see. Accessing file 29-FRR-3.” 

“Wait, what? Hey!” He yelped as Kaytoo flipped him onto his belly and set his uncondomed hand on his bare back. The metal of it was smooth and warm.

“Would you rather return to explaining?” Kaytoo leaned forward. “I have memorized the contents of the file, and feel I do not require elucidation.”

“29…”

“FRR-3, yes. It goes like this.” Kaytoo delicately slid Cassian’s underwear to one side, exposing him even though he was still partly dressed.

“I know, but—”

“Also, I have installed a couple of new protocols. I hope they will prove productive.” He pressed between Cassian’s cheeks carefully at first, then firmly, until Cassian squirmed. 

“Wait, stop, wait. All right. All right, go.”

“You are very bossy about being penetrated.”

“You are very demanding about penetrating. It’s fair.” Cassian tried to lift up onto his knees and elbows, but Kaytoo was playing out the scene nicely, holding him in place and forcing his legs wide. “Don’t go too fast.”

“I am monitoring,” Kaytoo said. “You are in no danger of membrane rupture.”

“Oh, well that’s sexy.”

“I apologize. Your asshole is intact and I plan to make you see stars from other galaxies as we have seen most of the ones in this one. Better?” And in fact, it was better, but Cassian only managed an incoherent groan, because just then Kaytoo added, “Also, here is my first new protocol.”

The vibration was short, sharp, a startling stimulation of every nerve, and Cassian tried again to come up to his knees. “What was _that_?”

“I disabled stabilizer restrictions,” Kaytoo said. “Now, I can vibrate while in proximity to an organic without cutting him in half!” He did it again. “Previously, I could only saw.”

“How. Nngh. Reassuring.”

“I thought so. I tested it on a jogan fruit earlier.”

Cassian nodded and let his arms and legs relax as he humped the mattress and tried to figure out how he’d lost control of, well, everything. “Do it again?”

“That isn’t how it goes.”

“What?”

“29-FRR-3 includes several more thrusts but no more vibrations, and then I will place you atop my lap, applying gentle electrical currents to your testicles, causing you to immediately achieve orgasm.”

Cassian tensed, then chuckled. “Electricity is something I’d rather only watch, Kay. My body doesn’t care about the script. Again?”

“I see. Shame to waste my fine control over current, but flow it is.” 

Cassian groaned and spread further, then turned his head to the side. “Kay, can you get between my legs? Your body, I mean. I want to feel the weight.”

Kaytoo paused. “I would crush you, should I rest my weight. I think I will avoid doing so.”

“Great. No crushing. Just fucking. It’s g--! Oh.” 

Kaytoo turned vibration back on and sped up his thrusts as he clambered onto the bunk and pressed his legs out into Cassian’s inner thighs, then leaned forward over him and murmured, “I’ve never seen you orgasm under me.”

“You want to? Because I will, in a, in a, oh.”

Kaytoo tilted his head to watch, continuing everything else until Cassian groaned. “Got to stop.”

“Ah, I see. Yes, there is a limited amount of fluid available, so there is only so much—”

“No. Kay. _Stop_. With the vibration.”

“Oh. Oh dear. I discontinued monitoring because I was surprised to find the mechanism of orgasm includes internal pressure changes. I fear you are injured.”

Nah. Sore, yes. Injured, no. Also, we have not included post-coital activity in any of our discussion.”

“29-FRR-3 ceases with orgasm. I fear I am unprepared.”

“’s all right. I’ll explain. Get off me?”

“I will get off you.” Kaytoo uncurled himself from over Cassian and carefully pulled out of him, then rearranged his underwear and patted it into place gently. “I am ready for step two.”

Cassian chuckled and rolled over, stripping off his underwear and moving over toward the wall. “Step two is cuddling, Kay. 17-RME-6 through 105.”

Kaytoo accessed the directory, then sat down on the edge of the bunk. “We should perform structural reinforcement of this surface,” he said.

“Tomorrow,” Cassian agreed.

“I will do it while you sleep.”

“You’ll skulk in and make my bed solid enough for a battle droid to work me over?”

“I did not work you over. I brought you to orgasm. Correct? No torture?”

“No, Kay. No torture. But come on. Cuddling now, reinforcement tomorrow.”

“I agree.” Kaytoo turned and lay down. “I calculate only a 38 percent chance the bunk will not survive the night. I’m sure it will be fine.”

\--

“I _said_ I should do it while you slept.”

“Great, you were right. Some help here?”

“How will you explain the collapse of your bunk and the rather unusual bruise you have here,” Kaytoo asked. His posture was hunched, worried.

“Given I’m walking funny, I don’t think I’ll need to explain, Kay.”

“Why not? Will no one be concerned that you are injured?”

Cassian smiled. “They’ll assume good sex, and I’ll tell them you take good care of me. It will be no lie.”

“We agree.” Kaytoo pulled Cassian upright out of the wreckage of his bunk. “May I take care of you again tonight?”

Cassian bit his lip. “Only if you let me pick the file.”

"I think I will either way."

"Probably you are right."

"Of course I am. Honestly, what kind of Imperial droid do you think I am?"

Cassian grinned. "The kind that likes to cuddle."

K-2SO harrumphed and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, Cassian observes that K-2SO, who is recently reprogrammed, is childlike and arguably like _his_ child, since he's who reprogrammed him. However, the vibe is not incestuous.
> 
> I checked both M/M and "other;" I feel like the portrayal of K-2SO, who is voiced by a male actor and is rendered in ways that read masculine, makes this M/M, but I also feel like robot gender may not be simple. <\--this is not me being flippant about complexity of gender! this is me saying there are other valid ways to think about K-2SO's gender.
> 
> The entirety of this story occurs in the few months after K-2SO's reprogramming; therefore there is nothing that brushes up against the point in time at which everybody dies. This is happy-ending'ed.


End file.
